Der Preis der Bräuche
Der Preis der Bräuche ist ein Buch in . Fundort Man findet es in Ruliels Lager außerhalb des Ödlands von Corgrad im Nordwesten Sommersends. Inhalt Von Ceruval Rolumaril Ich kann mich noch mit absoluter Klarheit an den Tag erinnern, an dem ich meine Calian erhielt. Dies überrascht andere oft, besonders Menschen. Während sie durch einen Nebel von Träumen wandern, an die sie sich nur halb erinnern, erinnern wir Altmer uns an alles. Jede Umarmung, jede Kränkung, jeder Triumph und jede Niederlage lauern am Rand unseres Sichtfelds, eingefroren in der Zeit, und sie warten darauf, dass man sich mit entnervender Präzision an sie erinnert. Wenn ich also „absolute Klarheit“ sage, dann meine ich das auch so. Ich war ein drahtiger Jungspund von achtzehn Jahren. Die Kapelle roch nach Weihrauch und Kirschblüten, und mein gesamter Klan – Mutter, Vater, Großseher und Rumen – rutschte auf den Bänken voll nervösem Stolz hin und her. Die Aufgestiegene Kuratorin kam langsam näher. Eine Stola aus Schwanenfedern und Drachenzunge fiel über ihre Schultern, und auf ihrer Stirn ruhte ein großer Welkynkranz, verziert mit Treibholz und Edelsteinen. Sie blieb eine Fingerlänge von mir entfernt stehen und befahl mir zu knien. Das tat ich, und sie hielt meine Calian empor. Ich sah, wie sie im Sternenlicht über mir funkelte, und plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich weinte. Damals war die Kugel noch makellos, geformt aus milchigem Aethequarz und sonnengeblasenem Glas. Ich weiß noch, wie ich dachte: „Wie zerbrechlich dieses Ding doch ist“. Schon damals wusste ich um ihren hohen Wert. Nachdem sie das Athel Vialen rezitiert hatte, legte sie die Kugel in meine Hand und lächelte. Ich nahm sie sanft in meine Hände, wie einen frisch geschlüpften Singvogel. In diesem Augenblick schwor ich mir, sie zu beschützen. Aber was weiß ein Achtzehnjähriger schon über Schwüre? Die Jugend macht um das Heilige oft enorm viel Aufhebens. Zu oft. Ich wuchs heran zu einem wütenden jungen Mer, desillusioniert vom untätigen Stolz meiner Altersgenossen und der hochmütigen Distanziertheit der Älteren. Mit 52 Jahren trat ich einer Gruppe von Freibeutern bei. 13 Jahre lang machten wir den rothwardonischen Schmugglern Beine. Die Zeit verflog, und unsere Truhen gingen über vor fremdländischen Schätzen. Als unsere Wege sich trennten, war jedes Mitglied der Besatzung unvorstellbar reich. In all meinen Jahren auf See habe ich meine Calian nie aus den Augen verloren. Sie lag unter meiner Koje, sicher verstaut in einem Weidenholzkästchen. Keiner der Schätze Hammerfalls funkelte so hell wie sie. Der gesammelte Stolz meines edlen Volkes fand Stimme in ihrem milchigen Schimmer. Ich war entschlossen, sesshaft zu werden, und besuchte ein Stück Land östlich von Alinor, einen Weinberg von anständigem Ruf. Ich bot dem alternden Winzer ein Vermögen in Gold, aber er weigerte sich zu verkaufen. Mit jedem Tag, der verstrich, stieg mein Angebot (und wuchs meine Ungeduld). Wer war dieser greise Mer, dass er sich meinem Glück in den Weg stellte? Welches Recht hatte er, mir das zu verwehren, was ich mir wünschte? Irgendwann entschied ich mich, diesen zahnlosen Elfen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Eines verregneten Nachmittags ritt ich hinaus zu seinem Anwesen, meinen Säbel in der Hand und Wein in meinem Buch. Ich weckte ihn aus seinem Schlaf und platzte in seine Hütte; ich brüllte Obszönitäten und hielt ihm den Kaufvertrag ins Gesicht. Er schrie mich an, ich solle gehen, und stieß seine magere Schulter in meine Seite, als er vergebens versuchte, mich durch die Tür zu schieben. Da wurde ich von einer gewaltigen betrunkenen Wut erfasst, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, stieß ich meinen Säbel tief in seine Brust. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis ich meinen Fehler verstand. Ich stolperte rückwärts gegen die Wand und starrte den sterbenden Mann voller Schrecken an. So tief und finster war meine Schande, dass ich mir um ein Haar auf der Stelle das Leben genommen hätte. Aber am Ende beschloss ich, mich den Aufgestiegenen zu stellen, um meine gerechte Strafe zu erhalten. Die Kuratorin, die mir einst meine Calian gegeben hatte, war meine Richterin. Sie blickte mich mit eiskalten Augen an, während ich ihr meine Geschichte erzählte. Als ich schließlich schwieg, flüsterte sie ihrem Vertrauten etwas zu und erhob sich, bevor sie sich mir zuwandte. Der Vertraute nahm mir mein verziertes Weidenholzkästchen ab, öffnete es, und zum Vorschein kam mein großer und perfekter Schatz. Mit den ruhigen Händen eines Juweliers nahm er die Kugel aus ihrer Einbuchtung. Anschließend übergab er sie der Kuratorin. Sie schaute mich gleichermaßen traurig wie zornig an. Schweigend hob sie die Calian empor. Meine Schultern verkrampften sich, als sich meine Nägel in meine Handflächen krallten. Schließlich sprach sie das Wort, das mich verdammen sollte, „brauchlos“, und ließ die Kugel durch ihre Finger gleiten. Ich schaute voller Schrecken zu, als das wertvolle Erbstück durch Raum und Zeit fiel und am Ende auf dem kalten Marmorboden zersprang. Die Kuratorin und ihr Vertrauter wandten sich von mir ab, und niedere Vertraute geleiteten mich mit den Scherben meiner Calian nach draußen in die Nacht. So begann mein Leben als Brauchloser, als in Schande Ausgestoßener, der seine gewaltigen Sünden in stiller Einkehr bedenken sollte. Dreißig Jahre lang mühte ich mich über den zersplitterten Überresten meiner gesegneten Calian ab. Den Rest meines Goldes gab ich für Werkzeuge zur Steinbearbeitung, für Fixative aus Perlenpulver und für heilige Öle aus. Ich aß wenig und schlief überhaupt nicht. Mein Bart wuchs lang, und meine Muskeln schwanden dahin. Jeder Erfolg wurde begleitet von drei neuen Fehlschlägen. Und die ganze Zeit über mieden und verfluchten mich die anderen Altmer. Endlich, eines strahlenden Morgens im Zweitsaat, fügte ich die letzte zerbrechliche Glasscherbe an ihren Ort, und damit war die Calian wieder in ihrem makellosen Ursprungszustand. In diesem Augenblick wurde ich so von Erleichterung überwältigt, dass ich weinte wie ein Säugling. Schließlich wusch ich mich in Rosenwasser, rasierte mir meinen verfilzten Bart ab und machte mich auf in die Halle des Hohen Aufstiegs. Ich näherte mich der Kuratorin auf unsicheren Beinen, meine Augen demütig auf den Boden gerichtet. Ich öffnete mein Weidenholzkästchen und reichte ihr meine Calian. Die unheimliche Stille schien ewig zu dauern, als die Kuratorin und ihr Vertrauter die Kugel untersuchten. Endlich fühlte ich ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, und ich hörte sie leise flüstern: „Erhebt Euch.“ Zögernd stand ich auf, und zögernd hob ich meinen Blick und schaute in ihre Augen. Ich konnte kaum atmen, als sie diese langersehnten Worte sprach: „Willkommen zu Hause, verlorener Sohn von Aldmeris“. en:The Price of Praxis Kategorie:Summerset: Bücher Kategorie:Summerset: Kein Bild vorhanden